1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of roll support shafts which are supported by bearings provided at both ends of the roll support shafts. Between the bearings, toothed drums are mounted on the roll support shafts or the circumference of the roll support shafts is provided with toothings. Outside of the bearings, roll disks can be mounted on the ends of the roll support shafts, wherein one of the toothed drums meshes with a drive pinion mounted on a parallel drive shaft and the other toothed drum meshes with a loosely mounted intermediate pinion, wherein the drive and the intermediate pinion also mesh with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roll stands of the above-described type provide the advantage that the rolls, the support shafts, the adjusting devices and the remaining roll fittings are easily accessible. However, the closed gear drive of the roll support shafts only permits the use of rolls or roll disks having relatively small diameters. This means that only small rolling forces can be applied to the rolling stock, which, in turn, means that only little spreading of the rolling stock can be effected. Also because of the small roll diameters, the roll support shafts are all supported in thin-walled, high load-bearing friction bearings. The rolls or roll disks are frequently manufactured of hard metal or hard materials in order to achieve longer service lives and better dimensional stability.
These roll stands have the significant disadvantage that, compared to roll stands with rolls supported on both sides, they have a lower stiffness which impairs especially their use as precision roll stands.